The History With Kaylah
by justpointeyourtoes
Summary: *A series of chapters based on what I believe happened between Christian and Kaylah. I would love some reviews!* Who is Kaylah? Why do people call him Chedds/Cheddar? What is the "history" that prevents them from dating? What is their story?
1. Chedds

"Mama! Mama! Look!" The 4-year-old boy giggled as he called out to his mother who is unpacking groceries.

"What, Christian? Not again!" Trisha bends down and tries to pull the cheese from out of her sons nose. He wriggles away from her and covers his nose with his hands while gurgling with delight.

"Christian!" Kayla yells as she bolts down the hall. "Ooh what kind of cheese is that?"

"Cheddar!" The two kids laugh and laugh and laugh. Trisha catches her son off guard and wrestles the cheese from his nose. "You can't keep doing this, sweetie. This isn't ours. It's for the women who live here. Okay? No more cheese."

"Kayla? Oh! There you are! Hello, Christian. It's nice to see you again. Oh, Trisha, you are an angel!"

"Mrs. Blissett, you are too kind. You know I love to help out when I can. And Christian and Kayla need each other." Trisha pulls Mrs. Blissett aside as the kids begin chasing eachother around the kitchen. "How is her mother doing?"

"She's getting better. The bruises are starting to fade. Hopefully that awful man doesn't come around here again. It's not good for Kayla to see her mom like that."

"I know what you mean. I wish I could do more for her. For all the women here actually." A solemn shadow passed over Trisha's face.

"Oh, honey, you do enough already-" She is cut off as the kids begin chanting 'Cheddar'. As Christian shoves more and more cheese up his nose, Kayla screams 'Cheddar' louder and louder.

"For heaven's sake, Christian! STOP!"

"I'll get the tweezers." Mrs. Blissett huffs in a monotone. "Again.."


	2. Skate Safe

4 years later

Christian got his first skateboard for his 8th birthday. Everyone at Mrs. Blissett's Home for Women pitched in to help his mother buy it. Kaylah's mother had since left, taking Kaylah with her. Christian didn't speak for about a week when they left. Trisha was upset as well because, due to the circumstances, she wasn't allowed to have Kaylah's mother's information. She wanted the kids to see each other but there was nothing she could do.

* * *

It was a bright and sunny Saturday afternoon as Christian messed around on his skateboard. He'd slowly been teaching himself basic tricks. He rode up to the park near where he lived as he usually did. He loved this park most because it was right by the water. He liked watching the sun shimmer on the surface.

"Yyooww! Look out, mate!" Christian had crashed into some other guy on a skateboard. He turned around to see if the other guy was alright. As the guy began to get up, he took off his helmet and Christian noticed some long, brown hair fall out to hang below his shoulders.

"You're a girl." He couldn't hide his shock and amusement.

She turned to look at him. "Cheddar?"

"Kaylah?" Christian almost fell over.

"Oh my god. It IS you!" The small girl threw her arms around him in a bone-breaking hug.

"Can't. Breathe." Christian gasped.

"Oh! Sorry! Chedds, I thought I'd never see you again!" The excitement gleamed in her eyes, then her face darkened. "How long has it been?"

"About four years... How's your mum?"

"She's alright. Doing better." Kaylah picked up her skateboard and beckoned for him to follow her. They walked along the park's edge, their steps in sync.

"You know you're like a sister to me, right?" Christian leaned over the railing and gazed out at the water. It was calm but not quite still.

"Chedds, you're the only brother I'll ever want or need." Kaylah bent down and grabbed both their skateboards, and in the blink of an eye, with Christian's board in her arms, she was cruising down the pavement. "You can't catch me!"

Christian began running as fast as he could. When he caught up with her, he knocked her on to the grass and they laughed and laughed as they watched the clouds move in the sky.


End file.
